Agnes vs Maragis
by crafordbrian17
Summary: Agnes has a nightmare about fighting face to face with Margo. But it's actually an extremely evil version of Margo. Can Agnes survive to face this threat, or will she face her greatest doom? (This was an idea from a sketch that "Skellagirl" drew) rated T for arm ripping, and blade stabbing.


We open up to Agnes lying unconscious on a big piece of driftwood in the middle of the ocean. Her clothes were slightly shredded, but only around her sleeves and leggings.

She was just gaining consciousness when a slight rumble could be heard.

Suddenly a ginormous metal platform rose from the ocean with the driftwood Agnes was lying on caught on the edge of it. The platform looked to be as wide as a whole soccer field, and had statues of some female knights all the way around the outside walls of the surface. There was even a much larger statue of a female knight raising her sword in the air at the very center of the platform.

Agnes arose from her driftwood amazed at the platforms details.

Agnes: "Wow, What a good way to wake up from consciousness!"

The driftwood had been resting on the very edge of the platform right outside a metal wall that looked like the edge of a glass plate. Luckily, Agnes was able to jump up and grab the rim of it wanting to explore this platform.

As she poked her head out from behind the wall she looked towards the opposite corner of the platform to see the shape of a teenage girl looking out into the horizon with her skirt and ponytail slightly blowing in the wind. It kinda looked like Margo.

Agnes: "That's strange, what's Margo doing out here?"

But Agnes wasn't willing to find out, she was just glad to see Margo. So she leaped over the rim of the wall and started running towards Margo.

Agnes:(while still running) "Margo, you don't know how happy I am to see you! I never knew you drive something lik-."

Agnes was cut off because right after Margo turned to face Agnes, she clutched her by the face and smashed her into the ground still holding onto her face. Then Margo raised her up again and tossed her away.

Agnes:(breathing weakly) "Margo what are you-(Gasp)!"

When Agnes got back on her feet breathing heavily from the attack, she looked over to see what Margo actually looked like.

Instead of wearing red and white sneakers, she wore bright red brass slippers with long white socks. Her skirt was even had spikes around the rim of her skirt with white and violet checkers all over. She also wore purple-black leggings with spiky stripes, a long dark brown jacket that blew in the breeze, a black T-shirt, and red leather gloves that shown in the sunlight. The last thing she wore was a golden brass necklace that chimed while rattling in the wind.

Right after Agnes Gasped at the sight, Margo pulled a wakizashi sword out of a sword holder strapped around her waist.

Agnes: "Margo it's me Agnes, we're sisters!"

Margo then spoke in an evil, echoing voice.

Maragis: "No! I'm Maragis, your own worst nightmare!"

Then she quickly raised her hand in the air and blasted a strike of lightning at Agnes causing her to fly backwards a little and then rolling slowly against the ground.

As Agnes rose her head, she found a metal hammer lying on the ground next to her. Quickly thinking as Maragis ran towards her about to lunge her sword, Agnes jumped backwards clutching the hammer tightly in her right hand and swung it towards Maragis knocking the sword out of her hand.

Maragis then barged into Agnes with her gloved hand grasping her neck and smashed her against the wall still holding her neck.

Agnes: "listen! You're Margo, and I'm your sister. I mean a lot to you!"

There was a few seconds of silence. Then Maragis scuffed and raised Agnes into the air holding her by the back strap of her overalls.

Maragis: "No! I am Maragis, and you mean nothing to me!"

While Maragis said the last 3 words, she had torn Agnes' right arm clean off.

 **(Don't worry, there was no blood)**

After Agnes wailed in pain, she jumped from Maragis' grip and landed on the ground in front of her holding her hammer tightly in the grasp of her remaining arm.

Maragis dropped Agnes' ripped off hand and pulled out another wakizashi sword and held it tightly with both hands from her left side.

The 2 girls did a silent stand off facing each other with stern looks on their faces, Then Maragis took a couple quick steps forward and swung her sword towards Agnes. But Agnes was able to block it with the bar of her hammer like a staff.

The 2 pressed hard against each other's weapons, but Maragis lunged her sword causing Agnes' hammer to fling out of her grasp and over the wall they were standing by.

Agnes: "Darn it!"

Right after she said that, Maragis raised her left hand in front of her and shot a huge stream of lightning at Agnes causing her to scream in pain.

After the stream went away, her body was steaming a little. Before she could fall to the ground, Maragis grabbed Agnes by the chest, swung her in a circle, and slammed her against the platform wall.

Agnes: "Margo, don't do this!"

But then Maragis ripped off a layer of fabric from the chest area of her shirt and overalls. Then she raised her fist and a small sword blade appeared out of her wrist.

Maragis: "Say goodnight kid."

Agnes screamed in shock, then Maragis lunged the blade and stabbed it straight into her forehead.

 **(Blackout)**

* * *

Just then, Agnes quickly and quietly rose from her bed in fear. She then started panting while looking around. After she looked around for a few seconds, she realized she was back in her room. Everything that happened was all a nightmare. She even looked up front and back to see Margo and Edith sleeping in their rocket shaped beds.

She then checked her body while shivering a little.

Agnes: "Arms...legs….forehead…...still alive….still alive."

Then after Agnes slumped back onto her feeling relieved, she decided to go back to sleep and pretend that this never happened.

 **The end.**

 **Just a reminder for the viewers of this story, I got the idea of evil Margo from an image of dark Margo from a sketch that "Skellagirl" made from a request given to him/her. I just thought I'd give dark Margo an actual name.**


End file.
